


Perihal Jambak

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Hueningkai adalah tipe manusia yang kalo ngomong asal jeplak. Lain bagi Beomgyu yang kalo ngomong itu bakal dipikir berulang kali walau kebanyakan asal jeplak juga. sama aja.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai
Kudos: 1





	Perihal Jambak

  
Hueningkai adalah tipe manusia yang kalo ngomong asal jeplak. Lain bagi Beomgyu yang kalo ngomong itu bakal dipikir berulang kali walau kebanyakan asal jeplak juga. _sama aja_.

_anyway_ dua manusia ini udah berteman sejak masih dalam kandungan, alias hidupnya nggak bisa lepas dari yang namanya satu sama lain. Malah kayaknya, dua manusia ini udah mirip pohon dan airnya. Ketergantungan. Kayak sekarang.

“Mbul, temenin ke Indomei yuk,” Hueningkai menepuk bahu yang lebih tua.

Yang lebih tua hanya diam di atas motornya sambil ngadem-ngadem ria di pohon depan rumah Hueningkai.

Sebenernya nggak tau faedahnya apa, tapi ya, pengen aja?

Merasa diabaikan Hueningkai menoel pipi Beomgyu membuat Beomgyu mengerang.

“APA.”  
  


Hueningkai kaget namun tetap terlihat biasa saja, “Temenin ke Indomei mbulll. Cepet, hasrat nafsuku sudah memuncak,” katanya yang kalo Beomgyu bilang _alay_.

Beomgyu merotasikan matanya, kebiasaan. Apa-apa pasti si krucil ini minta temenin. Padahal, buat apa coba badan gedenya nggak dijadiin pede-pede aja gitu. Alias udah gede kok masih minta temen, _Beomgyu nggak habis pikir_.

“Eh kampret. Malah _scroll_ twitter aja lu,” protes Kai yang mulai melirik-lirik layar ponsel Beomgyu penasaran namun urung mengetahui apa yang sedang Beomgyu lihat karena pemuda itu lebih dahulu memblokade arah pandang Hueningkai pada ponsel kesayangannya.

“Berisik.”

“Temenin gue dulu ke Indomei mbul, yaelah. Nanti lanjut main twitternya, sok lah kalo mau nginep di rumah gue pake wifi sepuasnya. Tapi temenin dulu.” Hening. Aneh, biasanya kalo dapet tawaran kaya gini Beomgyu langsung _cus_. Tapi, kenapa ini nggak?

Hueningkai salah dimana?

Pikiran Hueningkai menerawang kemana-mana mengingat-ingat rentetan kejadian seharian ini. Padahal dia nggak deket-deket sama cewe lain kok, nggak juga sama cowok lain (yang soalnya, Beomgyu kadang cemburu kalo Hueningkai deket-deket cewe atau cowo lain). Ah, Beomgyu tipe-tipe temen _uhuk_ yang posesif ternyata.

Masih merasa aneh, Hueningkai bergerak memanggil namanya alih-alih Choi Beomgyu menjadi gembul.

Berisik banget. Udah kayak knalpot _bodol_.

_gembul gembul gembul gembul gembul gembul gembul gembul_ , begitu. Tetapi saat panggilannya baru menyentuh jumlah keduabelas dia terhenti karena jambakan Beomgyu.

“Anjir kenapa dijambak?!” Pekik Hueningkai yang nggak main-main jambakan dia.

Nih ya, kalo kamu belum pernah dijambak sama orang sebar-bar Beomgyu. Atau, kalau kamu belum pernah dijambak sama orang yang mainnya olahraga tangan kaya Beomgyu. Cobain. Rasanya, _ah mantap. palpale pal pale._

Beomgyu melotot. “Gue yang bilang kenapa harusnya. Kenapa, lo manggil gue gembul terus padahal gue gembul aja nggak.”  
  


“Dan nih ya nih, kalo lo mau tau gue ngapain di twitter gue abis konsultasi sama netijen base! Katanya kalo punya temen ngeselin jambak aja, abis itu kalo protes bilang: halah gitu aja baper. Katanya biar ngerasain apa yang gue rasain. Baper.” Beomgyu bersungut-sungut, tetapi lain bagi Hueningkai yang malah terbahak keras.

Bukan karena letak kalimat Beomgyu yang nyleneh, tetapi lebih karena perlakuan Beomgyu yang aneh.

Hueningkai lantas mengusak rambut Beomgyu acak. Ia tersenyum manis kemudian.

“Gyu, tau nggak?” Tanya dia yang langsung dijawab _nggak_ dari Beomgyu dengan cepat.

“Lo 'kan tadi ngejambak rambut gue ya, Gyu. Yang kejambak bukan rambut gue aja tau. Lo mau tau apalagi yang kejambak?” Beomgyu mulai melirik yang bersangkutan. Sedangkan yang dilirik malah tengah tersenyum lebar-lebar kayak orang sinting.

“Apatuh?” Akhirnya Beomgyu tertarik, yang lagi dibalas Hueningkai dengan cepat tanpa ragu-ragu _club_.

“Hati gue.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca!


End file.
